


A small miracle

by Inkdreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Kíli/Tauriel, Poor Kíli, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkdreamer/pseuds/Inkdreamer
Summary: Kili has never seen his big brother like this. It's quite fascinating.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	A small miracle

Daylight was fading. The horizon was turning dark and the tree's shadows had long since spread across the whole land. 

Kili sighed. He turned to walk into their room when he heard the quiet sound of lips pressing to skin. Hesitation. Then he rounded the corner to find his brother in an interesting position.  
When had the girl come in? Alright, he'd left the doors to their room open after stepping out to get some air before going to sleep, she could have easily come in without him noticing, he'd been so focused on the view outside he must have turned oblivious to everything around him. Easy thing when thinking of his lady love. 

Speaking of love, the more he looked at their position the more he found it questionable. He wasn't sure if cuddling and kissing the king of Dale's eldest daughter was part of the diplomatic visit. Fíli seemed to have a different oppinion on the matter. 

So did the girl. She smiled at him sleepily before closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. Fili smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. He pulled her closer and rested his cheek on her head. 

Kili didn't dare to move. Fili spotted him nonetheless. He just crooked a brow. Kili stared at him. Then at the girl. Then back at him. Fili rolled his eyes, a look saying 'you have to say'. Fair point. 

He sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He really tried not to look, but it was impossible. He'd never seen his brother like this. 

Fili had never been the guy for girls. Sure, he'd made heads turn and ladies giggle, but other than a quick flirt there'd never been anything. This was different. 

He was entirely focused on the girl in his arms. He stroked her head until her breathing evened out and pressed kisses to her forehead every now and then. The whole time there was a dreamy smile on his face. 

When the girl stirred in her sleep he brushed his hand over her cheek. She squirmed. 

"It's alright, love", he heard him whisper. "It's just a dream. You're alright." And he breathed another featherlight kiss to her brow. 

Kili couldn't help but stare. He had never imagined Fili ever being like this. With a girl. A human! His brother being in love like this, it was truly a little miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I cant sleep. Thats that.


End file.
